Auto Memory Doll
by MiichabSweet
Summary: Hay palabras que Hinata escuchó en el campo de batalla y jamás pudo olvidar. Palabras provenientes de la persona que más apreciaba en ésta vida. Para poder entenderlas, deberá darse cuenta de que ella... no es un arma. / SasuHinaNaru.
1. Cero

_Hay palabras que Hinata escuchó en el campo de batalla y jamás pudo olvidar. Palabras provenientes de la persona que más apreciaba en ésta vida._

 _Sin saber el significado, Hinata deberá emprender su viaje como Auto Memory Doll y toparse cara a cara con las emociones de las personas y las múltiples formas de amor._

 _._

 _._

 **No eres un arma. Tienes un corazón como yo, ¡tienes sentimientos! Puedes hacer expresiones, justo ahora no te gusta que te griten ¿cierto?**

.

.

 **No lo sé… yo misma no lo entiendo.**

 _._

 _._

« Te amo »

.

.

* * *

 **Próximamente**

Basado en el contexto de Violet Evergarden.


	2. Uno

_Hay personas que no pueden vivir sin la guerra._

• • •

— _¿Qué sucede?_

 _—... Sus ojos —Con confusión regresó los pasos que se adelantó cuando ella se detuvo frente a un puesto de joyería—. Es del mismo color que sus ojos._

 _Naruto apretó la quijada y arqueó las cejas hacia abajo soportando aquel pesar que con el tiempo le prohibía respirar tranquilamente. Ella dejó de mirarle, para poner toda su atención en aquel broche; el borde era de un color dorado y en el centro había una hermosa piedra azul._

 _—¿Lo quieres? —Hinata asintió, llevando una mano a su pecho y apretando la ropa militar que conformaba su uniforme._

 _Ése sentimiento que tuvo al ver ésa joya... **¿cómo se llama?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Su existencia se mantuvo oculta, no obstante aquellos que sabían de ella decían que era un arma.

La mayoría de sus acciones parecían depender de las órdenes de sus superiores. Todo menos una: el asesinato.

Pero no la culpen, así es como fue adiestrada a pesar de los deseos en contra que tenía su amo.

Una pequeña huérfana que fue encontrada debajo de un puente poco transitado, entregada para servir al ejército y convertirse en la herramienta del Mayor.

Asesinaba sin pensarlo, sin expresiones, sin arrepentimientos, sin vacilaciones.

Como una muñeca sin sentimientos.

.

.

.

—Señor Iruka, por aquí.

El castaño salió de sus cavilaciones y sus ojos se entrecerraron en una sonrisa nerviosa. Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la muñeca sobre la mesita que había estado observando, probablemente olvidada o perdida por alguna niña del hospital.

—Gracias —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a la amable enfermera—. ¿Cómo está ella?

La pregunta fue como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre la mujer, quien solo le miró con una mueca resignada.

—Apenas habla y se niega a comer —informó—; hoy sólo pidió una hoja y un lápiz, al parecer quiere escribir una carta. Aunque eso es un poco difícil para ella en estos momentos.

Iruka suspiró, sabía sobre esto último gracias al informe de estado que leyó.

Hinata había perdido el setenta por ciento de sensibilidad en ambos brazos gracias a daños de bala que mataron casi todos sus nervios, los doctores dijeron que había sido un milagro el no tener que amputarlos. Le habían colocado un tipo de armadura ligera pero resistente en el lado superior del brazo, desde los hombros hasta cada uno de los dedos, lo cual le ayudaría a llevar una vida normal sin embargo no recuperará lo perdido.

—Entiendo... Lamento todas las molestias que haya podido causar.

—No se preocupe, es nuestro trabajo después de todo —la enfermera sonrió al detenerse frente a una habitación, la cual se borró apenas abrió la puerta—. ¡Señorita Hinata!

Corrió a ayudarla para levantarla del suelo. El lápiz se había caído y ella sólo había bajado de la cama para recuperarlo, pero se quedó en el mismo lugar viendo como la hoja donde estaba escribiendo salía volando por la ventana.

[ Mayor Uzumaki.

Informo mi condición para...]

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a escribir con una temblorosa y fea letra antes de que el lápiz resbalara.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —Iruka se acercó, la azabache apenas lo vio se levantó con su espalda recta y llevó la mano derecha a su frente en un saludo militar—. A-ah, no es necesario que hagas eso, Hinata. Ya no estamos en el ejército y yo ya no soy un General.

—Me encuentro en estado óptimo, señor. —Bajó su brazo pegándolo a sus costados en una posición de firme.

El hombre volvió a suspirar. La guerra se había acabado, pero ella seguía actuando como un soldado.

—Puedes descansar, Hinata —La mencionada optó una posición más relajada, sin alejarse del todo a la anterior—. He venido por ti, te han dado de alta.

Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos para después buscar por la habitación, como si esperara otra persona estuviese ahí.

—¿Y el Mayor?, ¿cuándo podré verlo?

Iruka abrió los ojos sorprendido por su pregunta, un rostro afligido se adueñó de él pero lo cambió al instante por uno nervioso. Frotó su nuca sonriendo de soslayo.

—Él se está ocupando de algo, por ahora no puedes verlo. Yo te llevaré a su lado cuando sea el momento. —Su voz sonaba suave, trémula.

—Entiendo.

—¿Estabas escribiendo una carta? —trató de cambiar el tema al notar el lápiz entre sus manos, aunque no había ningún papel.

—Un informe —aclaró volteando unos segundos hacia le ventana—. Debo notificarle al Mayor mi estado.

El castaño asintió, dándose cuenta que incluso en momentos como estos donde ella estaba en un hospital y había perdido la sensibilidad en los brazos, seguía pensando en su superior.

Naruto era el mundo de Hinata.

—Y-ya veo —Iruka balbuceó un poco, buscando cómo proceder—. Hinata, te han dado de alta...y el Mayor Uzumaki me ha pedido que te lleve a un lugar.

—Entendido.

Le sonrió con resignación, incluso sin decirle a dónde la llevaría... Ella sólo obedeció, tomando el cambio de ropa que le había traído y siguiéndolo al carruaje. Incluso cuando la intentó ayudar para subir Hinata se negó, pues podía por sí sola y no debía darle esas molestias a un General.

—Como has salido del hospital pensé en darte un regalo —levantó las manos, en una tenía un zorro de peluche y en la otra un conejo—. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, donde sólo se escuchaban las ruedas del carruaje chocar con algunas piedrecillas y el galope de los caballos más al frente.

Hinata parecía pensar su pregunta hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

—Ninguno. —contestó con simpleza e Iruka volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en el día, tratar con ella era muy difícil.

Pero es que para Hinata estas cosas no importaban. La única posesión preciada que tenía era aquella joya, la cual no estaba con ella cuando despertó. Además debía regresar a trabajar, tener un peluche sólo sería un estorbo, no tenía maletas ni cosas propias y eso no era fácil de llevar como un broche.

—Ah, v-vamos...es un regalo, ¿qué tal si te quedas con este? —le extendió el zorro y se escucharon los engranajes de su armadura chirriar cuando lo agarró.

—¿Es una orden?

—¿Eh? ¡Para nada! —movió sus brazos en negación—. Tan sólo quédatelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata terminó por asentir. Y por el resto del camino la voz de ninguno se escuchó más, sólo los ruidos del exterior, típicos de una ciudad en plena actividad del día.

Pero poco a poco estos sonidos fueron reduciéndose, Iruka se asomó por la ventanilla. Ya habían pasado el portón negro de la residencia, tan sólo unos segundos más y llegaron frente a una enorme mansión.

El hombre bajó del carruaje con Hinata detrás de él, la enorme puerta de roble ya se había abierto, por ella salió una mujer rubia con astutos ojos marrón y de grandes atributos.

—Iruka, tardaron mucho en llegar.

—L-lo sentimos, hubo un poco de tráfico en el camino —se excusó nervioso, nada bueno salía retando a una mujer como ella—. Tsunade-sama, ella es Hyūga Hinata.

—Ya veo, Naruto nos habló mucho de ti —Tsunade se acercó a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa—. Bienvenida a la mansión Senjū, te haremos sentir cómoda mientras vivas aquí. Eso sí, tendrás que trabajar duro para...

—¿Vivir? —la azabache retrocedió unos pasos con el ceño levemente fruncido—. General, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Iruka bajó un poco la cabeza, fue un error esperar que Hinata obedeciera como lo hizo con anterioridad, ¿cierto? Respiró profundo armándose de valor, uno que se fue perdiendo conforme exhalaba.

—Te quedarás a vivir en la mansión Senjū, con Tsunade-sama y su esposo Jiraya —hizo una pequeña pausa, observando la leve expresión atónita de la menor, parecía no gustarle la idea—. Naruto me pidió que te trajera aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata volvió a replicar retrocediendo un paso de nuevo, observándoles con desconfianza.

—Hinata, él quiere que tengas una vida normal...

—¡No! —por primera vez alzó un poco la voz—. Mi deber es trabajar a su lado y protegerlo.

—Escucha...

—Lléveme con él. —lo interrumpió.

Estaba metiéndolo en una situación difícil, ¿no podía simplemente aceptar? La guerra culminó, cualquier soldado querría regresar al lado de su familia o refugiarse en un lugar seguro, lejos de los atroces recuerdos que una guerra podía inculcar en cada uno. ¿Por qué ella era diferente? ¿Por qué quería regresar a ser un arma? No lo entendía.

Iruka miró a Tsunade en busca de ayuda, pero la mujer sólo se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

—Si ella no quiere estar aquí no puedo retenerla a la fuerza, Iruka.

En verdad lo ponían en una situación difícil... ¿Ahora qué haría?

• • •

 **¡Hola, Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Bueno, ahora sí demos por iniciada esta historia ¡! Como se darán cuenta la narración es bastante simple (A diferencia de Mi Misión) y los capítulos son más cortos.**

 **¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué piensan del capítulo? ¿En dónde creen está Naruto?**

 **Si han visto Violet Evergarden se darán una pequeña idea.**

 **Sólo para aclarar, la historia es SasuHina principalmente pero el NaruHina es esencial a su vez.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer ¡nos vemos a la próxima!**

 **Se agradecen votos y comentarios.**


End file.
